Power plants, co-generation plants and other large industrial power generators typically have one or more "curtainwall" type catalytic converters mounted in the exhaust stream conduit. Usually, these converters promote the conversion of carbon monoxide, unburned hydrocarbons, and nitrogen oxides (NO.sub.x) into environmentally acceptable substances.
Typically, the converters are made of ceramic or metallic honeycomb material in which the surfaces exposed to the exhaust gas has been treated with a catalytic material to promote the desired conversion. The honeycombs are generally encased in a metal frame approximately two feet on a side and called "modules". A plurality of these modules are then seal welded together to form large panels (generally about 10 feet on a side), which panels are in turn fastened and sealed into a suitable frame for mounting in the exhaust conduit. A typical exhaust conduit might contain one to ten panels each of which contains 20 to 30 modules.
Because the large panels must match up and seal against their corresponding frames in the exhaust conduit, they must be dimensionally correct. Although module dimensions are irrelevant to the function of the finished product, this necessitates that the modules each have unusually tight dimensional specifications to avoid dimensional stack-up problems.
Also, the modules must be seal welded together to form the final panel, which is an expensive and labor intensive process.
This invention provides a manner of constructing a unitized panel to replace the built-up module type panels are up to 10 or more feet on side. The cost of manufacturing many modules each with tight tolerances, and seal-welding them together, is avoided. Less structural material is required in the panel allowing more catalyst to be exposed to the exhaust gas and reducing pressure drop through the unit. Project lead time is greatly reduced and labor costs are less. There is provided a panel construction characterized by a corrugated metal foil catalyst support along with metallic framing and support structures, said metal desirably being stainless steel.